Say:I love you
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Porque cuando se trata del hombre perfecto, Hinata ni loca lo dejaría ir, sin importar si era humano o no. Menma & HinataUA.
1. Libre

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Say: "I love you"**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Libre.

* * *

El alba comenzaba a pintarse en el cielo y él se pudo dar cuenta que nuevamente se había quedado despierto.

Bufó con molestia.

Un nuevo día había llegado, y con ello, las mismas actividades de siempre.

Menma dejó a un lado el platillo con sake y se puso de pie. Todos los días desde que se le encomendó esa tarea de cuidar aquel abandonado templo, las mismas cosas siempre se repetían y esto de alguna manera lo cansaba.

En primer lugar, **él **no debería de estar ahí. ¡Cuidar de ese maldito templo era obligación del cabeza hueca de su hermano!

De tan solo recordarlo, Menma gruñó molesto; su furia era tan latente que afectaba a la casa, pues un pedazo de madera cayó del techo y aterrizó a espaldas del azabache.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, pisando la tabla y partiéndola a la mitad. Tal vez en aquellos momentos, después de gruñir y enfadarse, algo tan común, suspiraría y arreglaría todo. Hacer sus actividades, cuidar del pozo, jardín, interior, todo del templo, pero esta vez, no.

Menma ya no podía soportarlo. ¡Era un kitsune! ¿Desde cuándo los yōkai tenían que cuidar templos? ¡Era una estupidez!

Con pasos decididos y fuertes, salió por la puerta trasera del templo. Sus habituales ropas, fueron sustituidas por una yukata y un haori de color negro, con llamas de tono azul brillante en partes de la prenda. De sus cabellos, un par de orejas puntiagudas, como las de un zorro brotaron, y de su espalda, nueve poderosas colas se alzaron majestuosamente de pelaje negro.

Caminó hacia el interior del bosque, con un único objetivo.

Buscar al idiota de Naruto y hacerlo responsable de sus malditos favores.

No podía creer el cómo pudo terminar asi. 500 años atrapado en aquel templo. ¡500 años! Tal vez Naruto podrían parecer un idiota. Un verdadero idiota, pero era un yōkai después de todo, un kitsune como él, y tenía juegos sucios. Sin embargo, de esta no se escapaba.

Las luces del día se borraron, dejando a su lugar una especie de oscuridad y niebla; Menma detuvo sus pasos al ver que por fin había llegado. A simple vista, todo era aterrador, para un humano en especial, pero para un demonio como él, no. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas que no le daban ni el más mínimo estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

Sintiendo su presencia, los árboles que estaban en frente suyo comenzaron a desaparecer para dar paso a edificios elegantemente decorados. Chasqueó la lengua al encontrar la ubicación del bruto de Naruto en uno de esos edificios, seguramente estaría bebiendo sake.

— Típico –susurró, empezando a caminar.

¡Eso era lo que le enojaba!

Encerrado en ese templo, sin salir, limpiándolo, viviendo en la absoluta soledad, haciendo las cosas que Naruto debería de estar haciendo… ¡y ese bueno para nada emborrachándose con sake!

— Y apenas es de mañana –gruñó.

Miró al gran edificio que se alzaba, para luego fruncir el ceño y abrir las puertas de un solo golpe.

Un par de exclamaciones llenas de sorpresa lo recibieron, pero no les dio importancia.

Sus ojos antes azules, pasaron a ser rojos como el rubí y de una de sus manos, una bola de fuego de color negro nació.

— Naruto –fue lo único que dijo y todos los demás demonios que se quedaron paralizados, solamente apuntaron al piso de arriba.

Menma ni si quiera agradeció o agregó algo más, solo subió las escaleras y los demás demonios soltaron un suspiro compadeciendo en su mente al otro kitsune que se encontraba riendo dentro de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

* * *

— N-No es para tanto.

— Realmente no te merecía.

— No tienes por qué ponerte asi.

Escucharlas en lugar de darle calma, aumentaron sus instintos homicidas.

— ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! –gritó, encolerizado y golpeando la mesa, casi partiéndola a la mitad.

Ino y Sakura se abrazaron, temerosas al ver la reacción de su amiga.

— ¡Ama Haku! ¡Ama Haku me dejó por un hombre! ¡Un hombre! –de sus ojos chispas de absoluta furia brotaban.

— Bueno, Hinata, ya sabes que los hombres más guapos siempre salen… –Ino se sintió pequeña ante el aura maligna de la joven ojiperla —… gays…

— Tus comentarios no me ayudan en nada –masculló, enfadada, sentándose nuevamente.

Hinata estaba furiosa. ¡Muy furiosa! E Ino junto con Sakura no le estaban ayudando en nada. Ahora se arrepentía tanto de haberlas llamado cuando ni si quiera podían decir dos palabras seguidas.

Bajó la mirada para ver el té de arándano. ¡Un maldito té no iba a calmarla!

— Necesito algo más fuerte –musito, colocándose de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Sakura.

— Buscare un bar. ¡Estas mierdas de galletitas y tés no me van a calmar para nada!

Los clientes de la cafetería se giraron asustados por tamaños gritos de ella, pero Hinata no les dio importancia. ¡Le daba igual lo que la demás gente pensara sobre ella!

Sin recibir respuesta alguna de parte de las que se consideraban sus amigas, tomo el bolso y salió hecha una furia de la cafetería, recibiendo más de una mirada masculina, haciéndola enfadar. ¡No quería saber nada de los hombres! No y no.

¿Cómo pudo el desgraciado de Ama Haku cambiarla por un hombre? ¡A ella! ¡A Hyūga Hinata! considerada una de las mujeres top 5 de todo Japón. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

_— Eres linda, Hina-chan~ –pronunció suavemente, quitando algunos cabellos de su frente, no obstante, no disminuía las ganas de asesinarle —, pero tu belleza no llena mi corazón._

— Maldito Haku –masculló Hinata, caminando, sacando su teléfono celular.

Ese granuja se las iba a pagar.

— ¿Alo?

Se sintió irritada por su estúpida voz. ¡A sus 25 años y tan infantil!

— Deja tus babosadas a un lado y escucha.

— ¡Oh, mi hermosa y bella, Hinata!

— ¡No me llames asi, retrasado!

— ¿Me llamas para darme el sí?

— Sigue soñando –comentó venenosamente.

Ese Uchiha solo seguía lanzándole más leña al fuego de su cólera.

— Necesito que me hagas un favor, Uchiha.

Al otro lado del sonido, Hinata escuchó movimiento y alzó una ceja, confundida.

— ¿Sigues ahí?

— ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa o reservo un hotel?

— ¡No es nada de eso, pervertido! –gritó con tal fuerza que estuvo segura que dejó sordo a Uchiha Sasuke al otro lado.

¡Le colmaba la paciencia!

Hinata aún se preguntaba cómo era que ese Uchiha era su amigo.

Respiro un par de veces para tranquilizarse, tratar con Sasuke le erizaba los nervios, no en el buen sentido sino en el pésimo. Pero el Uchiha era el que se encontraba más al alcance. Haku se iba a enterar que haberla engañado tenía un precio, y uno bien alto. Congelar sus cuentas sin explicación alguna sería un buen castigo. De esta manera el desgraciado de ese Ama se enteraría quien era ella.

Pero…

Un momento. ¿Qué eso no la haría verse como una dolida? Dolida no estaba, ¡para nada! Hombres venía e iban, sin embargo, si estaba humillada de haber sido abandonada por un hombre.

Aunque, profundamente, sentía una especie de dolor en ver que la misma historia se repetía.

Hinata pensó que con Haku se había ganado la lotería; era caballeroso, lindo, lograba soportarla, era uno de los pocos hombres con los que podía comer en paz sin encajarles un tenedor en el ojo. Fue con quien quiso casarse por fin y formar una pareja.

Ser feliz.

— ¿Hinata? –preguntó Sasuke al otro lado de la línea.

—… Olvídalo. No era nada.

— Hey, a mí no me engañas, terroncito de azúcar –le dijo, provocando que la ojiperla apretara sus manos —. Algo te pasa.

— ¿Terroncito de azúcar…? –si tuviese al Uchiha frente de ella ya lo habría molido a golpes —. ¡Deja de llamarme asi, enfermo!

— ¡Sí! Estoy enfermo. ¡Pero enfermo de amor!

— ¡¿Cuál amor ni que ocho cuartos?! ¡Cómprate una muñeca inflable, idiota!

Con un mal humor de los mil demonios, Hinata colgó su teléfono, caminando hecha una furia por el asfalto, incluso algunas personas pensaron que por los impotentes pasos que la peli azul daba podría romper la banqueta.

* * *

— ¡¿M-Menma?!

Con solo escuchar su voz, su ceño se frunció aún más.

¡El muy bastardo estaba cómodamente acostado con dos geishas a su alrededor ofreciéndole sake!

— Lárguense –ordeno, y las geishas sin chistar salieron despavoridas por el aura demoniaca que el cuerpo de Menma emanaba.

Solos por fin, Menma dio un par de pasos y cerró la puerta corrediza detrás de él, que a causa de su fuerza se rompió a la mitad. Naruto solo sonrió nervioso al ver ese particular humor de su hermano gemelo.

— H-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Men-nii –susurró risueño.

— Para ser exactos, 500 años –la voz de Menma era fría y completamente neutral, carente de sentimientos que a Naruto le puso el pellejo como de gallina.

— ¿Y a que debo tu visita, hermanito…?

— …

Naruto miró a su hermano entre curioso y temeroso, notando como escondía la mirada. La verdad era que le sorprendía que Menma lo visitara, eran hermanos, pero no eran los hermanos unidos como muchos otros creían.

Y a pesar que fuese precisamente él, quien era el mayor de los dos, Menma le daba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa.

—… ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado?!

Rápidamente, Naruto esquivo la bola de fuego que iba directamente hacia él. Igual que a Menma, de sus rubios cabellos dos orejas puntiagudas brotaron, solo que color castaño rojizo, asi como sus nueve colas flotando.

Al momento de alzar la mirada, Menma tenía sus ojos completamente rojizos y una postura amenazante, preparado para atacarlo.

Igual que su hermano Menma, se puso en la misma posición, únicamente que sus ojos no eran rojizos como los de Menma. Seguían siendo azules como el cielo.

— Menma, intenta tranquilizarte, recuerda la última vez que nos enfrentamos.

Detenido por esas palabras, tuvo que tragarse las ansias de patearle el trasero al rubio de pacotilla que era su hermano mayor. Dio un par de inhalaciones y la adrenalina pareció desvanecerse.

No perdía los estribos. De todos los demonios él era uno que siempre estaba al margen, tranquilo y sereno. No era como los demás que atacaban impulsivamente, sin embargo, cuando la irá, el enoja y aquella sed de sangre, no era algo que pudiese manejar a la perfección.

— ¿Ves que es fácil? –la sonrisa mitad aliviada y mitad divertida de Naruto apareció —. ¡Ahora ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu hermano…!

Sin poder terminar sus frases, Naruto fue lanzado con gran fuerza a una de las paredes, que al ser demasiado frágil, se derrumbaron, provocando que los otros demonios que se encontraban al otro lado, miraran aterrados a Menma que sonreía de medio lado.

— La razón de mi visita es para decirte que a partir de ahora –sus ojos brillaron con malsana diversión —… el templo es tu responsabilidad.

Al terminar su oración, Naruto se sentó en el suelo observándole sorprendido.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Bufó.

— Ya dije –contesto secamente, girando sobre sus talones y saliendo de la rota puerta.

— Yo… ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo! ¡Tengo deberes! –exclamó, colocándose de pie y yendo detrás de su hermano, sin embargo, a causa de su yukata que era algo larga, tropezó —. ¡Maldita prenda! ¡Oi, Menma, espera!

— Tsk, claro, beber sake son deberes –masculló, caminando sin preocupación alguna.

— ¡Si quiero convertirme en el *Nurarihyon…!

Menma detuvo sus pasos para observar, sorprendido a Naruto, el cual no paraba de mover sus brazos frenéticamente.

— ¿Nurarihyon…? ¡¿Para qué quieres convertirte en el líder de los demonios?!

— ¡Mamá lo hizo! ¿Por qué yo no? –hizo un berrinche —. ¡Tengo derecho a hacerlo!

— ¡Oh no! ¡Nunca de los nunca permitiré que alguien como tú me ordene!

— ¡Pues lástima, porque seré el nuevo Nurarihyon!

— Tarado, ni si quiera perteneces a un clan. ¡Eres un kitsune salvaje!

— ¡¿Y….?!

— ¡¿Cómo que "y"?! ¡¿Qué no sabes cuales son los requisitos?!

— ¡Hump! ¡Me da igual los requisitos, yo seré el nuevo Nurarihyon! Y como tal, el nuevo Nurarihyon no debe porque estar cuidando de un templo prácticamente abandonado…

— ¡Ese templo es tu responsabilidad, no la mía! –lo tomó de las solapas de la yukata, enfadado y con sus ojos rojizos —. ¡Tú le prometiste al viejo de Sarutobi que cuidarías del templo!

— Pero Men-nii –Naruto sonrió de lado —, recuerda que el que perdió en aquella apuesta fuiste tú…

— ¡Cállate! –se sonrojo ligeramente al recordar aquel vergonzoso episodio de su vida como yōkai —. Como te lo dije allá arriba, el templo es tuyo ahora.

— ¡Pero yo no tengo ningún familiar! Cuidarlo no valdrá la pena cuando no hay ninguna Deidad de la Tierra ahí. ¡Estaré cuidando algo que ni si quiera existe!

Menma lo acercó más a su rostro, para susurrar:

— Arréglatelas.

Lo aventó hacia atrás y salió por la puerta de aquel edificio, enfadado y enojado, pero completamente seguro que aquel templo que le había robado 500 años de libertad, ya no formarían parte de su vida.

**Continuará…**

* * *

***Nurarihyon**: es aquel que lidera el desfile nocturno de los 100 demonios. En pocas palabras, es el líder de los demonios. Se le conoce también como el señor Pandemónium.

* * *

**H**ola a todos.

Ya sé que algunos de ustedes se deben de estar preguntando. "¿Otra historia? ¡¿Y qué pasa con las otras?! ¡Deberías de estar trabajando en las otras!" y si piensan esto, quiere decir que mi entrenamiento para leer mentes va progresando, jaja.

La verdad era que esta historia no me la podía sacar. Intento seguirlas continuaciones de mis historias en el orden que puse en mi perfil, pero ideas descabelladas y atractivas llegan a mi mente, y a pesar que he puesto papeles en busca de otra musa que siga mis órdenes y este cuando debe de estar, nadie se ha presentado, jaja. Además, todo lo relacionado con los yōkai me fascina y los animes de este tipo los adoro, quien ya ha visto o leído el manga de Nurarihyon no Mago, me entenderá por qué amo los a los yōkai (especialmente Nura Rikuo~)

Es un fic con temática de romance humorístico entre Menma y HinataUA. ¿Por qué HinataUA y no la otra Hinatita que tanto queremos? Bueno, porque se me hizo la más adecuada para este tipo de historias, sin contar con que tengo algunos planes –risa malvada–.

**Aclaraciones: **Menma y Naruto son yōkais. Dos kitsune para ser precisos. Hinata es humana y tiene el carácter de Road to ninja, al igual que Sasuke, pero, ojo, que no la tendrá del todo. Ya en los siguientes capítulos lo entenderán.

Pues espero que les guste y que me dejen sus lindos comentarios como siempre.

Ya saben que todos los reviews son gratis y no cuesta nada dejarme uno.

Besos y nos leemos en otros de mis fics!


	2. ¿Héroe?

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Say: I love you**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

**[Capítulo 2]**

¿Héroe?

* * *

Al momento de salir del bar sin ayuda de nadie y con la visión ligeramente nublada a causa del alcohol ingerido, pudo darse cuenta que la noche había cubierto las calles de Tokio.

Hinata bufó y se llevó una mano hasta su cabeza; las copas ingeridas no eran la causa de su dolor.

Muchos decían que bebiendo se olvidaban los males; bola de mentirosos. Era una farsa. ¿Por qué? porque en todo el tiempo en que estuvo sentada y ordenando al barman traerle copa tras copa no había podido sacar aquella irá y daño mezclados por el que pasaba ese traicionero corazón suyo.

El rostro de Haku venía y venía por su mente, hiriéndola y humillándola a tal nivel de querer gritar, sin embargo, no lo haría.

No lo haría porque ella era fuerte.

¡Era Hyūga Hinata!

Nadie podía verla llorar ni morirse por un hombre –si asi podría llamarse–. Ni si quiera soportaría verse a sí misma derramar lágrimas por alguien quien no merecía la pena.

Respiró hondo y sacó del bolso las llaves de su auto, era hora de marcharse.

Al seguir cuerda todavía, Hinata podía caminar sin dificultad, la gran cantidad de sake no iba hacerla caer. Ah, pero eso sí, si se sentía un poco eufórica pese a la situación que rondaba esta vez por su vida.

El eco de sus tacones se podía percibir por el vacío del estacionamiento subterráneo que el restaurante/bar poseía. Hizo click para quitar la alarma de su auto y caminó hacia este.

Una buen baño de burbujas y romper el rostro de Haku de la maldita revista que publico el secretito de uno de los modelos masculinos más famoso del presente, sería lo suficiente para hacerla olvidar los problemas y que al día siguiente volviese a ser ella misma.

Pero todo quedó en un plan cuando una repentina niebla cubriera todo y Hinata mirara extrañada a todos lados.

**— _Te ves muy apetitosa._**

¡Oh que esto no podía ser cierto! Un pervertido descarado con quien sabe intenciones era lo único que le faltaba. Genial, ¡maravilloso!

Estupenda manera de terminar el peor día para Hyūga Hinata.

**_— ¿A qué sabrás? ¿Salado? ¿Acido? ¿Amargo? O… ¿Dulce?_**

— Muy bien, pervertido, sal de donde quiera que estés –remangó sus mangas y recorrió su flequillo habitual.

Lo que más odiaba en todo el mundo eran los malditos pervertidos; no los soportaba.

Hinata miró a todos los lados posibles en donde el acosador se pudiese encontrar para atraparlo en in fraganti y darle su buen merecido, porque ella no solo era una cara bonita. Sin embargo, a causa de la niebla y que su vista no se encontrara clara en aquellos instantes, hacía que su tarea de búsqueda, fuese complicada.

Pero algo sucedió que la paralizó y la dejó en su sitio sin mover un musculo si quiera, fue una fea sensación en su mejilla derecha que le pintó el rostro de un morado pálido.

Algo baboso, tremendamente húmedo y desagradable junto con un horrible aroma, le había tocado la mejilla. Preparó el puño dispuesta a atacar, pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, la tenía prisionera y no podía moverse con libertad.

— Uhm, sabes acida y dulce –era una voz bastante molesta para su gusto, una que sus tímpanos no podía soportar.

Hinata intentó girarse para ver quién era su raptor con un mal gusto de presentarse, y vaya que se llevó una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de aquella que la mantenía presa, no era humana.

No era humana porque nadie podía tener una lengua que midiese más de 1 metro de longitud, ni tampoco que poseyera unos ojos saltones y de color amarillo junto con ropas que dedujo eran de la época de sus ancestros.

— ¿Qué eres tú? –cuestionó bastante confundida y con un ligero temor al estar atrapada entre los brazos del sapo mutante.

— Soy Umi –contesto —. A Umi le gusta tu sabor y Umi no va a dejarte ir, no, no. Umi será tu esposo y tú su esposa, y vivirán felices para siempre.

Frunció el ceño, enojada.

— Paso.

Como un medio de salida, le propinó a la creatura una patada en sus partes nobles, pero el sapo mutante no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor o sufrimiento, solo le sonrió y ella sintió la furia recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

¡No iba a ser la damisela en peligro y la cual necesitaba ayuda!

— ¡Suéltame sapo radioactivo! –sacó sus manos y con los dedos pulgares aplasto los globos oculares del monstruo, haciendo que la bestia la soltara un poco y que ella aprovechara la oportunidad para escapar.

— ¡Los ojos de Umi duelen! ¡Duelen! –gritó con lagrimillas en sus ojos mientras veía como Hinata escapaba —. ¡Umi no puede dejarte ir! ¡No puede!

De las mangas amplias de Umi, un popote junto con una aguja salió como por arte de magia; puso el popote en su gran boca y apuntó la espalda de Hinata con la aguja envenenada.

El cuerpo de Hinata cayó al suelo cuando Umi lanzó la daga y sonrió como si se hubiese ganado un premio. Con la lengua, atrapó el tobillo de la hermosa mujer que sería su esposa y la atrajo hacía él para tomarla entre sus brazos y marcharse junto con la neblina, murmurando una canción por su reciente captura y su futura boda con la esposa número 1000.

* * *

— ¡No lo hagas, no me abandones! ¡No, por favor! ¡Ten piedad!

Ignoró los lamentos y chillidos que Naruto soltaba a los cuatro vientos y siguió caminando a pesar de que este se adhiriera a su pie como si fuese el final del mundo.

— Joder, suéltame ya.

Menma zarandeo su pie para soltarse a Naruto, pero este era como una mancha difícil de quitar.

— ¡Naruto! –gruñó enfadado.

— ¡Es que no puedes ser tan cruel! –se puso de pie y miró con intensidad a Menma —. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer yo en este lugar abandonado, ah? Deja que te responda –inhalo aire—: ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada. Desde que Sarutobi murió ningún humano, demonio o incluso hasta el mismo diablo, se han detenido a este lugar –apuntó a todos lados ante la indiferente mirada por parte del otro ojiazul —. ¿Qué sentido tiene que yo cuide esto cuando no hay ninguna Deidad de la Tierra aquí? ¡Responde!

— ¿Por qué debería de responder a toda la sarta de estupideces que dices? –Menma tomó del cuello y Naruto tragó grueso —. El que debe de cuidar este maldito templo eres tú, yo no. Y los problemas que de ahora en adelante surjan son tuyos, no míos. He pasado 500 años cuidando de esta pocilga y no voy a desperdiciar mi larga vida como kitsune siendo el perro guardián.

— ¡Pero, Menma!

— ¡Me importa un carajo tus lloriqueos! –le gritó en su cara y se dio la vuelta, con una maleta entre sus manos.

— ¡Asi no me convertiré en Nurarihyon! ¿Qué dirán todos los candidatos al puesto cuando me vean cuidar de algo que nosotros los yōkais repudiamos?

Menma le miró.

— No es mi maldito problema.

— ¡Menma, no me dejes hablando solo! –vio como el peli negro salía y bajaba de los escalones del templo —. ¡Oi, espera!

La tela de las ropas que portaba nuevamente lo hizo caer, cayendo por las escaleras y aterrizando en el suelo. Estornudó a causa del polvo y sintió las mejillas ligeramente sonrojados por lo tonto que se debería de ver ante los ojos de Menma.

Kami-sama ¿Qué diría su dulce madre si viese a uno de sus hijos de esta manera?

— Menma –llamó en tono lastimero, alzando el rostro y mirando la espalda de su hermano con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir.

— Ese truco no funcionará conmigo.

— ¡Pero que maldito eres! –gruñó Naruto, sentándose sobre la tierra y mirando al otro kitsune con el ceño fruncido.

Menma no hizo caso alguno y siguió caminando; la yukata y la vestimenta de la época en la que él nació desaparecieron para dar paso a una ropa que era considerada entre el mundo de los humanos, aceptable. Ante esto, Naruto ladeo el rostro, confundido por el paradero que Menma quería tomar.

— ¿Y a dónde demonios piensas irte, ah?

— A la ciudad.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces; si, la calma antes de la tormenta.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?!

— Tsk –exclamó Menma.

— ¡¿Tienes la remota idea de lo que pude suceder si un humano te ve?! ¡Tú! ¡Y no solo tú! Los demás y yo estaríamos en problemas –el rubio puso una cara de seriedad —. En la capital hay onmyoji que no dudarán ni un segundo en eliminarte de la faz de la tierra –bajó la mirada —. Sobre todo a un kitsune como tú o como yo.

— No les tengo miedo a esos inútiles humanos.

Frunció el ceño y deseó tanto darle unas merecidas palizas al idiota arrogante de Menma.

— ¡No seas confiado, Menma! Esos humanos no son como cualquier otro; son fuertes.

— No me ocurrirá nada si no me topó en sus caminos –miró sobre su hombro al bruto de su hermano, en un intento de hacerle ver que no era un debilucho y, tal vez, para que se calmara —. Solo iré a ver cómo ha cambiado la capital desde que dejó de ser Edo, nada más. A comparación tuya, no soy de los que meten la pata.

— Teme… –masculló enfadado.

— Ahora, si ya no te vas a quejar como niñita –volvió a caminar —, me largo y dejo el templo en tus manos.

— ¡Pero!

Los intentos por detener a Menma fueron un fracaso cuando este desapareció por completo, dejando en su lugar las hojas de los árboles danzar al son del viento, dejándolo solo con su nueva responsabilidad y con un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Con lentitud abrió sus ojos; no recordaba en ningún momento caer rendida en su cama o haber salido en primer lugar del bar. Todo fue tan confuso, además, agregando el extraño sueño que tuvo con cierto sapo radiactivo que quería que ella fuese su esposa.

¡Que estupidez!

Hinata enderezó su espalda de donde quiera que estuviese dormida y talló con fuerza sus ojos; los efectos del alcohol ya se le habían pasado. Notó gracias al cielo, que todavía seguía siendo de noche.

Una corriente de aire la hizo temblar por el frío y cerrar por un momento los ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente, pudo verificar en lugar en el cual se encontraba.

— ¿En dónde diablos estoy? –se cuestionó a sí misma la ojiperla al verse rodeada de una casa en mal estado.

Se puso de pie y la madera podrida rechinó por el peso. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba un gran agujero en la pared que alguna vez fue dura y fuerte, para verse rodeada de árboles.

Hinata se vio a sí misma, notando que sus vestimentas habituales habían sido cambiadas a un vestido de color blanco y bastante sencillo, sin contar con florecillas que decoraban sus muñecas y que al momento de revisar su cabello, traía una tiara de la misma especie de flores en su cabeza.

Las imágenes del extraño sueño que tuvo y del rostro de aquel monstruo que consideró un sapo radioactivo, regresaron, pero esta vez la alarmaron porque ahora más que nunca sabía que no había sido un sueño, tal como lo pensó en un principio.

**Todo había sido verdadero.**

— Umi está feliz de verte despierta por fin.

Se giró y vio al mismo sapo bajo el marco de la puerta, mirándola encantado y sonriendo con su gran lengua de fuera.

— Umi piensa que te ves hermosa con ese vestido –el sapo la miró de arriba hacia abajo y Hinata deseó tanto tener un insecticida que Shino frecuentemente utilizaba para los mosquitos.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien me quitó mi ropa?

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Umi hizo que Hinata apretara los puños.

— ¡Umi no vio nada!

— Maldito sapo pervertido.

Tomó un gran pedazo de madera que descansaba en una de las paredes y fue hasta la figura del sapo que movía sus brazos frenéticamente, tratando de explicar inútilmente sus motivos y defenderse, pero ella no iba a escucharlo.

Cuando Hinata disponía a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza de aquel sapo, este desapareció y dejó en su lugar la misma niebla con la que se topó en un principio. Giró su cuerpo para encontrarlo, pero con la niebla, se repetía lo mismo que en el estacionamiento.

« _No voy a caer en el mismo truco otra vez_ » pensó y esquivó la lengua de ese sapo que iba directo hacia ella.

Alzó el pedazo de madera y le propinó un fuerte golpe a esta, produciendo el alarido lleno de dolor por parte de Umi que, en medio de tal sufrimiento, su técnica de niebla para esconderse quedó nula, dejando la figura del gran sapo llorar y saltar de un lado a otro, quejándose.

Hinata no desaprovechó la oportunidad y escapó. Ni idea de donde se encontraba, pero todo lugar lejos de aquel sapo era mejor.

Corrió hacia una dirección de entre los árboles y pinos, sin importarle si se perdía o no.

Cuando pensó que ya habría perdido a la creatura, se detuvo, con la respiración agitada. Observó hacia atrás para ver que ese Umi no la perseguía y quitó de su cabeza las florecillas que tanto le molestaban.

¿Cómo fue que terminó así? diablos, si eso pasaba por tomar, nunca, ¡jamás! Volvería a hacerlo.

Realmente agotada por todos los acontecimientos de ese día tan extraño, Hinata se sentó sobre la tierra y recargó su espalda sobre el tronco de algún árbol. Aún no estaba a salvo, estaba en un lugar que no conocía, un bosque para ser precisos. No sabía que ruta tomar o cómo pedir ayuda cuando no había nadie.

Las hojas crujir la hicieron abrir sus ojos y ponerse de pie en un santiamén; vio a su alrededor algún objeto que pudiese servirle como arma.

Unas rocas fueron su solución; las tomó y aguardó detrás del tronco que era su base, esperando a que el maldito sapo se apareciera y darle un buen golpe, y tal vez, matarle de una vez.

Los pasos cada vez eran más cercanos y Hinata tragó saliva. Podía escucharlo, era ese sapo maldito que había osado secuestrarla y desvestirla, Oh, pero no se iba a quedar impune. ¡Le iba a demostrar quién era ella!

Salió de su escondite, con las manos en la misma posición que un jugador de beisbol, dispuesta a lanzar las dos rocas que sostenía entre sus manos, sin embargo, algo la detuvo, o más bien dicho, ella misma se detuvo.

Esta vez no fue por el miedo o por la horrenda sensación que ese sapo le daba. No. Ahora, fueron ese par de ojos azules que la veían con indiferencia e interés mezclados.

Miró con más detalle al desconocido y notó lo guapo que era. Tan atractivo y misterioso a la vez que en otras circunstancias, habría pedido su nombre; pero esta vez no cuando esa creatura con cara de sapo y lengua pegajosa se encontraba detrás de ella.

Hinata abrió su boca para contarle su extraña historia que esa misma noche ocurrió, pero cuando iba a pronunciar la primera palabra, la lengua de Umi salir de entre medio de los arbustos directo hacia ella, la irrumpió.

Cerró los ojos por inercia, esperando el momento, pero la exclamación que Umi lanzó la hizo abrir los ojos.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡A Umi no le gusta tu sabor! ¡Amargo, amargo! –Umi se quejaba a viva voz y Hinata observó en lugar de ser ella el blanco, ahora fue el brazo al aire del desconocido que miraba sin emoción la enorme lengua.

El gran sapo quitó su lengua del brazo y limpió sus propias manos los rastros amargos de su pobre lengua maltratada; Umi miró furioso al extraño que solo veía su brazo todo pegajoso a causa de la saliva del monstruo.

— Umi no le gustas. ¡No le gustas! –lo ojos del sapo pasaron de ser tontos, a unos amenazantes —. ¡Umi va a matarte por ensuciar su lengua!

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio que el sapo radiactivo cambiaba su patética imagen a una en verdad peligrosa; los ojos antes amarillos e ingenuos y pervertidos, pasaron a ser rojizos como la sangre; la boca amplia y de donde la lengua babosa colgaba, paso a ser una gran hilera de dientes filosos; su cabeza antes de color humano paso a ser verde en su totalidad.

La ropa de la espalda de Umi se rompió a causa de las grandes espinas que crecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Tsk –exclamó Menma, alzando sus ojos azules.

Solo caminaba en medio del bosque al conocer un atajo que lo llevara a la ciudad, no sabía de todos los cambios por los cuales había pasado el antiguo Edo, pero estaba seguro que podría pasar desapercibido. Poseía dinero y podría vivir cómodamente, disfrutando de su libertad, pero todo se arruinó cuando se topó a esa mujer vestida como si fuese a casarse y después a ese yōkai de bajo nivel que había tomado el atrevimiento de ensuciar su brazo.

Simplemente, no podía permitirlo.

— ¡Muere!

El Umi amenazante se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Menma; Hinata quiso advertirle que se quitara de ahí o algo, pero el desconocido solo la miró, un breve momento en que las miradas de ambos se conectaron para que el azabache, la lanzara a otro extremo.

Un ataque de tos la invadió cuando la tierra se alzó y estorbó a su mirada. Buscó a todos lados a donde se habían ido.

El humo de polvo desapareció y Hinata se puso de pie; una vez más se quedó sorprendida.

No había nadie, el lugar en donde suponía que habría un gran masacre lucía intacto y sin ningún daño. Conmocionado por todos los acontecimientos sobre naturales que estaba experimentando, caminó hacia el lugar para encontrar alguna pista o algo, pero nada.

Solo polvo.

Sin embargo, fueron tan solo unos segundos para que pudiese escuchar un grito aterrador. Giró el rostro a todos lados para poder identificarlo.

Al momento en que Hinata subió la mirada, pudo ver como algo caía a gran velocidad, rápidamente, se movió del lugar y se protegió detrás del mismo tronco.

El cuerpo de Umi vuelto a la normalidad hizo un gran impacto contra la tierra, causando en esta un gran hoyo, dejando en su interior a un Umi mal estrecho, pero si pensaba que eso era lo peor, se equivocó cuando sintió un golpe certero en su estómago que lo hizo escupir sangre.

La visión de Umi a causa de las lágrimas de dolor, se volvió clara y pudo observar al mismo extraño que lo veía con los ojos azules llenos de molestia.

— T-Tú… Tú no eres humano… –pudo decir el yōkai, haciendo que Menma sonriera de medio lado.

— No, no lo soy –contesto.

Sus ojos azules pasaron a ser rojizos, y de su cabello las orejas puntiagudas brotaron, amenazantes; de unas de sus manos, una gran bola de fuego azulado nació y Umi abrió sus ojos espantados.

— ¡U-Un kitsune! –exclamó temeroso y sorprendido.

— Asi es, y debo de suponer que sabes cuál es el pago por molestar a un kitsune, ¿cierto? –los ojos amarillentos de Umi temblaron de miedo y Menma sonrió con malicia —. La **muerte**.

— ¡Umi no tenía idea que usted fuese un kitsune! ¡Umi lo siente tanto! ¡Umi hará todo lo que usted quiera! ¡Por favor, no mate a Umi! –pidió llorando al sapo, quitándose de la posición en la que se encontraba –bajo el pie de Menma– y arrodillándose frente a él —. ¡Tenga piedad, kitsune-sama! ¡Umi es leal a los parientes de Kurama-sama…!

Lo único que Umi se ganó al pronunciar aquel nombre, fue otro golpe en su rostro por el zapato de Menma.

— No me relaciones con él –masculló, con el ceño fruncido y con la llama del fuego más fuerte.

Mientras tanto, Hinata observaba la escena que se pintaba frente a sus ojos, notando que era peligroso.

Aquel que pensó que sería su héroe, ¿en verdad era su héroe o alguien de quien también tenía que escapar?

Solo de una cosa si estaba segura, y esa era que, ese día y a partir de ahí, **nunca **volvería a tomar sake.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**E**sta mañana la inspiración llegó a mí y antes de trabajar, la aproveché. Asi que ahorita, recién llegando de mis labores diarias les dejó la continuación de esta historia.

La revise pero pienso que unas faltas de ortografías se me escaparon, asi que lo siento de antemano.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me alegra de que este nuevo proyecto que se integra en mi lista de historia por las cuales terminar, les interese y que me hayan dejado un lindo comentario.

Lo sé, lo sé, ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Menma de kitsune? Todas las imágenes de él, con sus orejitas y sus nueve colas, me hacen suspirar.

Ahora, vamos a sus comentarios:

**Rocio Hyuga: **¡Muchas gracias, Rocio-chan! Me da mucho gusto que te haga feliz esta historia. También te doy las gracias por ser paciente y esperar hasta que me digne a subir esta historia; también sonrió al dejarte con ganas de leer más. Con respecto a tus dudas, pues con este capítulo pienso que además de batallar con ser uno de los candidatos para el puesto del líder de los demonios, Naruto también tendrá insomnio al estar levemente preocupado por su orgulloso hermano que ha decidido marcharse a la ciudad, y sí, tienes razón, Naruto la tendrá difícil al ocuparse con todas las tareas y obligaciones del templo; pues ahorita que Menma está libre, su primera actividad fue una pelea, aunque aquí entre nos, la libertad de Menma no durará mucho; y Hinata con lo de Haku, te aseguro que eso será divertido, bueno, para mí lo será. Con lo de la Deidad de la Tierra, eso sí que no puedo decirlo, eso se verá en los próximos dos capítulos. Espero que este capítulo te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**Pd: **yo la sigo buscando, Rocio-chan –muestra la correa y los anuncios de 'Se busca'–.

**Luna: **¡Luna-chan! (¿Puedo llamarte asi?) muchas gracias por tu comentario, y no solo en esta historia, sino en todas mis historias. Gracias por tus cumplidos, siempre me sonrojo con ellos, además, gracias por pensar que es hermoso… aunque, dudo si creas que este capítulo sea hermoso o no. ¡A mí también me gustaría ser amiga tuya! Ya sea aquí o fuera de aquí, jajaja (si gustas, en Face puedes buscarme como **Mitzuki de Akasuna **–en mi mundo retorcido soy esposa de Sasori-kun–). Me alegra que pienses así de mí y de mis escritos, es un honor en serio que todos ustedes me lean y me dejen un lindo comentario. De todo corazón espero que este capítulo te guste y ver un comentario tuyo. Y sí, yo también amo la pareja que conforma Menma con HinataUA, aunque también me gusta la Hinata-chan con Menma, bueno, las dos me encantan.

**Noelialuna: **¡Noelialuna-chan! Me da gusto verte por aquí y que te haya causado curiosidad mi historia. Si, Naruto y Menma son demonios –estoy bien loca, ¿verdad?–. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**lady-darkness-chan: **muchas gracias por el comentario, pues aquí dejó este nuevo capítulo que espero que te guste.

**Guest: **aquí otra parte del rompecabezas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y paciencia. ¡Y aquí el MenHina! Bueno, no fue mucho, pero algo es algo, espera a los próximos capítulos.

**Blangel48: **¡Blangel-chan! Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario. ¡Y sí, tienes que ver ese anime! Es genial, yo aún los sigo amando pese a que ya se terminó. Con respecto al enfrentamiento, créeme que el que viene próximo no será el único que habrá; solo te digo que se acercan enfrentamientos turbios, graciosos, conmovedores y furiosos por parte de estos dos que conforman una de las parejas que más amo (después del NaruHina). Y pienso lo mismo que tú en cuestión del SasukeUA, la verdad es que quiero que cada una de mis historias tenga su lado angustiante y dramático, asi como su lado relax y divertido, que no todo el tiempo tiene que estar enfocado en los protagonistas, también en los personajes secundarios, y esta vez, a Sasuke le tocó. Espero que el capítulo te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo, gracias una vez más por tu apoyo y palabras.

Bueno, ha sido todo por hoy, yo voy a descansar a mi casita (estoy despierta desde las 4 am) y a ver en que pierdo el tiempo porque dudo que me vaya a dormir.

Una vez más quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que me dejan sus comentarios y ánimos plasmados con palabras, me provocan mucha felicidad y ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos en otro fic mío que, espero –en verdad–, no me tarde ya tanto.

Besos y se cuidan.


End file.
